


True North Is Where You Are

by kereia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Loyalty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rescue Missions, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: "If you believe that I'm the sort of man, who would stand by and watch you die because of a broken engagement, then you don't know me at all."





	True North Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



“I can’t come with you,” Norrington said.

His gaze flitted down her body, snagging on the black vest that covered the loose white shirt she wore underneath before straying further down to the tight fit of her trousers and her knee-high boots.

He swallowed heavily, and even though his gaze immediately flew back up to settle on a point just over her right shoulder, the color in his cheeks made it all too clear he liked what he saw no matter how much his uptight sense of propriety said otherwise.

Elizabeth sighed. He was impossible... and apparently not done being difficult because he clasped his wrist behind his back and stood to attention as he went on.

"Whatever I may have become, I am still a man of honor, and I will face the consequences of my actions."

Elizabeth closed her mouth with a snap. She finished swinging her legs over the balustrade so she could stand on the balcony instead of hovering awkwardly between the rose trellis she had climbed and the roughcast of the wall beside it.

If she hadn't been so furious, she might have admired his stubbornness.

But she was furious. He was the most irritating, stiff, and obstinate man she'd ever met, and if she had her way, she'd send him and his blasted sense of honor straight down to Davy Jones' Locker.

Honestly, the way he was talking, the thought might occur to the casual observer that he _wanted_ to hang at the gallows.

"What the hell does your honor have to do with this? Cutler-Beckett will execute you as soon as you're fully healed."

Because, of course, Cutler-Beckett hadn't simply let James die of the bullet he'd taken for her. Oh no, a disgraced Admiral of the Royal Navy couldn't be allowed to die in private with any shred of dignity left to his name. No, his execution had to be public, a spectacle for the masses, and a triumph for his Lordship that would feed the gossip mill for weeks.

Though Elizabeth was perfectly aware that Cutler-Beckett's penchant for self-aggrandizing spectacles was the only reason she'd been able to stage a rescue mission in the first place, she refused to feel any gratitude towards him. He didn't deserve it.

And the longer she and Norrington lingered here, the more she thought that James didn't deserve the rescue either, and if that thought was slightly petulant, then so be it.

Norrington cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, I–"

"No. Not be that as it may. You saved my life, and I'm not just going to let you die, so stop arguing with me and pack whatever you want to take with you."

"There is no time. The guards will check on me any minute. We'd never–"

"Oh, please. Give me some credit. I didn't come here without a plan." _Why was he arguing with her?_ "The guards are asleep."

"Elizabeth, all I wanted was for you to be safe. You shouldn't put yourself in danger because of me. You don't owe me anything."

She threw up her hands in frustration. "No. _You_ don't owe _me_ anything. I _rejected_ you. In front of my father, in front of men who looked up to you. You had no reason to jump in front of that bullet."

Finally, his stoic facade cracked. Hands clenched by his side, he stepped towards her. His eyes were blazing.

It sent an intriguing shiver down her spine though she wasn't about to admit that.

"If you believe that I'm the sort of man, who would stand by and watch you die because of a broken engagement, then you don't know me at all."

 _Well, really,_ Elizabeth thought utterly exasperated as she struggled for words. What was she supposed to do with him?

There was only one course of action that seemed reasonable.

"Damn you," she growled. And then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crushed her mouth to his.

Though his hands instinctively settled on her waist, he stiffened under her onslaught.

Elizabeth didn't care.

She kissed him until he no longer tried to say her name against her lips. She kissed him until his long, slim fingers dug into her shirt just underneath the hem of her vest to pull her closer. She kissed him until they were both breathless and panting, each exhale mingling with the other's, lips wet and red from their fervor.

"I need a first mate I can trust on my ship," Elizabeth panted against his mouth. "The position is yours if you want it."

"This is not how I expected the evening to go," Norrington replied. He sounded dazed as he looked down at her, a sense of wonder in his eyes.

Elizabeth decided that she rather liked that look on him.

She stepped into his body, pushing him back until his calves came up against his bed. A decisive shove made him fall backward.

"Elizabeth," he exclaimed with sudden alarm, his eyes going wide.

But before he could get back up, Elizabeth pushed her pants down to the shaft of her boots and straddled his legs. The bunched up fabric of her pants didn't give her a lot of room to move, but there wasn't enough time to undress.

The air left Norrington's lungs with a stifled groan. He looked up at her in stunned disbelief, but when she rocked her hips, she could feel the hardening length of his erection underneath her.

He gasped her name again, and she placed two fingers over his lips.

"James, the only words I want to hear from you right now are 'aye' and 'captain.' Is that clear?"

Norrington searched her face for a long moment. When his hands finally came up around her back to pull her closer, he seemed to have made a decision.

"Aye, captain."

Elizabeth grinned. "Good man."

She tore at the fastenings of his trousers and wrapped her hand around his cock. She expected the moan that fell from his lips, but the string of curses was a delightful surprise.

"I didn't know your mouth could be this filthy, admiral."

Her hand kept pumping him until he was fully hard, and Norrington groaned.

"I'm a sailor, not a monk, Elizabeth," he hissed between gritted teeth.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and arched an expectant eyebrow at him.

"Captain," he amended.

Lowering his head, he pulled her shirt down with his teeth and fastened his mouth around one of her tight nipples.

Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath. "You are full of surprises today," she moaned. It was hard to remember why she'd been angry with him only a few minutes ago.

Taking his cock back in hand, she rose to her knees above him and rubbed his head through her dripping folds. She couldn't believe how wet she was, and her core only got wetter when James grazed her nipple with his teeth.

“Be honest with me, James. Should I take my clothes off when I ride you, or should I keep them on?"

She pursed her lips playfully when he looked up at her, already knowing his answer.

"Keep them... Captain," he said hoarsely.

Elizabeth sank down on him, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I think we will work well together," she said teasingly. "With you telling me what I want to hear, and me taking what I want."

The sound rising in his throat was half groan, half laugh as bucked helplessly up into her, and she rolled her hips in a hard, fast rhythm.

"Aye, captain," he replied, the words quickly becoming a mantra on his lips as she rode them both to completion.

 


End file.
